


Whispers of Nightfall

by RainyPaperAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Doggy Style, Domestic Avengers, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oneshot, Order, Porn, Porn With Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shower Sex, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyPaperAngel/pseuds/RainyPaperAngel
Summary: Bucky is sad and Steve gives him a, uh....... hug.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Whispers of Nightfall

It had been a long day. Not only had Steve taken a blow directly to the chest, causing him to be trapped in the infirmary for hours, but a bomb had gone off near Natasha’s room, exploding a few windows and leaving her relying on the other’s help. For now, she had taken residence on Steve’s couch, Tony had assured her the cleaning crew would have fixed the windows and cleaned up most of the mess by the next day.

So, when Steve dragged himself into the bedroom, he went straight towards Bucky resting on the bed, still benched from missions. The super soldier wrapped his arms around him and began sucking on his neck, but Bucky pushed him away and scooched to the other side. He turned over, so his back was turned to Steve, and curled up to avoid attention.

Steve couldn’t help but frown in concern. “Bucky?” He put a hand on his shoulder. “Is everything alright?”

Bucky growled. “I’m fine. Leave me alone…”

Steve caressed the smooth skin on his partner’s right arm. “But you’re not fine, Buck… C’mon, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong!” Despite his barking, his voice was frail. “I’m _fine_.”

Watching his silhouette in the dark room brought Steve back to the days of their Brooklyn apartment, back when he was still scared to even look at Bucky this way. “You know…” Scrambling for words that wouldn’t rub Bucky the wrong way, Steve hesitated. “In this century, ‘I’m fine’ means the opposite.”

Bucky huffed.

“You can talk to me. If you want…” Steve rubbed his shoulder a bit before starting to get up and change.

“It was just like being back.”

Steve stopped and looked at Bucky, staying still on top of the covers. “Back where?”

“Back…” Bucky’s head ticked. “With the explosions. And the noise. And the screams. And…” His voice cracked, and he crumbled up even more with a shivering sigh.

Steve sat back down, moving closer and putting a calming hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “There is no war,” he whispered. “And no one’s gonna take you away.” He leaned down and kissed him on the soft hair. “Not this time. I promise.”

Bucky reached out and stroked Steve’s hair without looking at him. Steve wrapped his arms around him, careful not to restrain him. “It’s so stupid,” Bucky mumbled. “The shrink said it’s PTSD.”

“I know,” Steve affirmed silently. It was a fight to get Bucky to actually see the therapist, let alone listen to her. But after months of hard work, a few things had stuck in that pretty head of his.

“Steve…”

“I’m here, Buck…”

Bucky leaned back towards him, letting him cradle him. Steve felt how he had begun slightly shaking and kissed him on the shoulder while humming a lullaby, Bucky had used for him when fever took him to terrifying places.

“You’re hard.” Bucky’s hoarse voice was more of an establishment than a comment.

Steve chuckled awkwardly and hid his face in the nook of Bucky’s shoulder. “Well, you’re resting on a sensitive spot. Just gimme a few seconds to calm down…”

“Mh…”

They were seated in silence for a little while, while Steve tried to collect himself. After a few minutes, he sighed and kissed Bucky’s neck. “Sorry, ’s not going down…” He started to let go. “I’ll go to the ba-“ Bucky took his arm in an iron grip, still placed with his back to him. Steve licked his lips in anticipation of something undefined. “Buck?”

Bucky sat op and kissed his throat so Steve couldn’t see him clearly. “I can take care of it for you.”

Steve’s mind went blank for a brief moment, crashing while analyzing the situation. “Uh… Buck, you don’t have to…”

“I need a distraction. It’ll get my mind off of things.”

Steve had little to say when Bucky opened first his own, then Steve’s, pants, exposing the tent he’d managed to make out of his briefs. They were sitting across from each other, knees gently touching, Bucky’s spread a bit more than Steve’s.

“Can I touch?” Steve let out a whimper more than a whisper when the bulge, not even excited yet, got visible between Bucky’s legs.

Bucky took his hand to Steve’s and led it to his crotch. He let Steve him for a few seconds until a finger slipped under the soft edge of the underwear. Then, he pulled it away.

“Sorry,” Steve sighed. “Hey, Buck…” He leaned forward to kiss Bucky on the cheek, licking him across the stubbles. “Let me watch.”

Bucky eyed him with artificial annoyance. “Sit back.”

Though Steve took it as a rejection, he did as Bucky asked him, considering the mood he was in and backing off. But barely had he rested his back against the headboard of the bed before Bucky crawled up and sat with his back to Steve’s stomach.

A choir of delight rang in Steve’s head when Bucky pulled his briefs down and shook them off his leg. With his human hand, Bucky took himself in a grasp and began stroking, leaning back towards Steve. Steve pressed his lips together, planting them on Bucky’s shoulder.

“You’re so good, Buck…” He brushed the man’s hair away from his face so it wouldn’t get in the way. “So beautiful.”

Bucky growled: “Care to say that again, punk?”

Steve snickered and kissed his neck.

And slowly, Bucky forgot about Steve. His hand moved faster as excitement grew, his dick stretching upwards like a tulip in spring. He spread his legs to get a better grip. A ringing in his ear begged for relief, and the soft flesh was replaced with the colder metal. Without such bothers as nerves and muscles tiring out, he could set a steady pace, sending sensations up his body while breathing deeper and deeper, eventually gasping and moaning. Sweat dripped down his body. He leaned back into Steve, reaching up with his free arm to hold onto his partner. Steve took him in his arms and held him up when Bucky began thrusting into his own hand, sniffing his hair and feeling home.

The super-soldier could see the cock grow between the metallic fingers, larger, and Bucky felt ready to burst. He closed his eyes and leaned back. His cheeks were burning, his mouth opened, and he let out whine after whine begging for relief.

“W-waow.” Steve’s voice was shaking behind him. “You’re really goin’ at it…”

It? It! It had to be punished, punished for not participating in battle, punished, before anyone came to take it away.

Bucky felt sick with the thoughts rushing over him. “It” wasn’t caught in his palm. It was caught between his palm, it _was_ his palm, it was him, and he felt disgusted with the remainders of his time at HYDRA resurfacing _now_.

Steve held on to him. Precum ran down Bucky’s hand, hot and sticky, but he didn’t care – it would be easy to wipe off anyway.

The sensation of being in the pleasuring present had been blurred with the disturbing thoughts twisting in his head, so when Steve slithered away from him and went down to his legs, Bucky’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe the moans had gotten the best of him, or maybe he just didn’t want to see Bucky struggle. Steve grabbed Bucky’s legs and pulled him towards him, opening his mouth and letting the swollen penis enter his mouth. He sucked and gasped, and it didn’t take long for clear fluid to run down his chin. He swallowed, and Bucky leaned forward, chasing the orgasm Steve was willing to provide him. He dug his fingers into the blond locks and thrusted into him, pulling him down between his legs. Steve grabbed his butt and squeezed it, but he dutifully kept swallowing, sucking, and licking. He took it out and blew the tip, massaged the balls in his mouth and sucked on them like they were candy.

Bucky felt a rush run through him. “Steve! I’m…”

Steve delivered the final jab, the tiny bit of pain in a bite sending Bucky off the edge. His partner’s face got stained with white come, but his hands were placed on Bucky’s thighs, easing him through the climax. Once Bucky had calmed down, Steve looked at him, begging with a gasp: “My turn.” He whipped out his own pride, though it was more of a pulling down his underwear, and Bucky got up and put his hands on it.

A shiver ran down Steve’s spine when he recalled the first time Bucky had touched his sensitive place with his metal arm. The fear of being crushed by a malfunction had left Steve tense as fuck, but now, the coolness of it was welcome against the burning, throbbing dick.

Bucky took him in his mouth, and Steve got him down on his back so he could grind down on his face. Bucky took his thighs and spread them apart to get more space. He swallowed, and though Steve had to hold himself up with his arms in order not to strangle Bucky completely, he covered his mouth with a groan. He thrusted down in long, smooth movements, feeling how Bucky took him all the way down, and praised his lucky star.

But then, without warning, Bucky threw Steve aside with such brutal, unexpected force he nearly fell off the bed.

Bucky rolled over on all fours, covering his head, ticking in an uneven rhythm, gasping for air. Steve remembered what an asthma attack looked like, but this was not it – Bucky didn’t even have asthma. He came up beside the wreckage of a man, who was quick to hide in his embrace, shaking all over and twitching like crazy.

The overwhelming hatred for himself had only gotten worse as the other Avengers had denied him access to missions, most with reasonable explanations – Natasha was worried his PTSD would set off in the middle of battle, and Clint thought he needed more training working with a team. But he remembered the painful sufferings he had to endure when he had failed a mission, and Steve chocking him had brought up the memory of a grim day with a wet towel covering his face for the majority of it. This wasn’t the same. He knew that. In his rational state, he knew that…

“I’m sorry…” Steve held him with such care. “I’m sorry.”

Why did he apologize? It was Bucky who had thrown him away. It was Bucky who had hurt him. It was Bucky’s fault…

As Bucky calmed down, he curled up in Steve’s arms, resting his head against his chest. It wasn’t long ago it had been a rough collection of ribs and bones, at least not in Bucky’s recollection. Now, it was swollen pecs, pink nipples, and a collage of abs that belonged in a museum. As sensation returned, Bucky coughed and rubbed his throat. Steve reached out for the water bottle on the side table, and Bucky rinsed his mouth and cooled his gullet.

“Are you okay now?”

Bucky sniffled. “Steve?”

“Yeah, I’m here…”

“Then I’m okay…”

Steve stroked his chin. “What happened?”

Bucky shook his head. He wasn’t ready to talk. Not about this. He wasn’t ready to infuse the rage he knew Steve would have once he learned what HYDRA would do between a failed mission and the cryo-sleep.

“I feel gross.” It was truth on two levels, though Steve could only know one of them.

Steve looked down at Bucky’s lower body, half-hard besides his own painfully erect penis. “Let’s go take a shower then, ok, Buck?”

Bucky groaned. “’m so tired…” He grasped onto Steve when he lifted him up in his arms, looking at him with a disgruntled face before Steve put him down on the bed and put him in a robe.

“We’ve made a mess, y’know.” Steve kissed him on the forehead. “Be quiet. Don’t wanna wake up Nat, m‘kay?” He picked up their clothes and let Bucky grab onto his arm, escorting him out of the bedroom.

Natasha was wrapped up on the couch like a burrito. She was sweet when she was asleep, always had her quilts up to at least her jaw.

In the bathroom, clearly made from Tony-standards, Steve threw their clothes in the washing bin. Bucky kept his robe on, dazed in afterglow, sleep deprivation, and the aftermath of his breakdown.

Steve walked up to him and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. “If you want to take care of the rest,” he said, referring to the indecisive phallus, “there’s porn behind the wash bin.”

Bucky smirked, looking up at Steve. “I thought everyone had their porn on their phones nowadays?”

Steve shrugged. “I’m old fashioned like that.” He smiled and kissed his boyfriend, stroking his waist before letting go. “I’ll hop in first.”

Bucky looked at Steve who hadn’t gotten off once during the night, imagining what kind of agony he had to be in. It was no wonder he was in a rush to get under the water and jerk off, but it did make Bucky’s heart sink a little.

Because he wanted to be a good partner. Hell, these days, the possibility of him being a good _husband_ wasn’t just fantasy. But in this state, how could he?

“Hey, Steve?” Bucky twisted his hands when Steve looked at him, his body clearly letting him know it wasn’t pleased with the holdup. “Do you mind, uh… staying?”

“Staying?” One of Steve’s eyebrows shot upwards.

“I have only watched porn once in the last eighty years or so, and… Well, it’s a bit more graphic than the 30s…”

A fain smile pulled Steve’s lips up. “You nervous?” He walked over to the man when Bucky nodded. Steve pulled a magazine from behind the basket, kissing Bucky on the corner of his mouth. “I’d love to.” He placed his hands on Bucky’s hips, his dick touching him from distance.

Bucky swallowed, but Steve let him go and sat down on the closed toilet, offering his thigh as a chair. Bucky sat down, and after Steve had wrapped an arm around him to support him, he pulled out a magazine and opened the pages. Two men were going at it doggy style, one bent over and turned towards the viewer with his mouth open in a groan. The man behind him had a firm grab on his hair and a hand to ease the arching back. A triumphant smile made Bucky wrinkle his nose.

“What?” Steve kissed his shoulder. “Not doin’ it for ya, Buck?”

“He looks scared.”

Steve’s eyes brushed from the pages to Bucky’s expressionless face before throwing the magazine back behind the basket and pulling up another one. “Maybe you’ll like this one more.”

The page Steve opened on had a dogear in the corner. Three men were pressed together, the one in the middle smiling blissfully while being filled up by the one behind him. The man to his right had an arm around him, lost in dreams with his head turned back to the man fucking him. Last was the guy on the far left, kissing and adoring the man who had let him enter, lifting up his leg to gain momentum. The guy in the middle was wearing black leather and latex. His brown hair was brushed back, and it didn’t take long for Bucky to see the resemblance.

“You’d like a threesome, Rogers?” He half-teased, but Steve turned red from his neck to his hair and snorted.

“Well… Sometime, maybe…”

Bucky reached between the folders of his robe and started rubbing, feeling somewhat content with sitting there in the cold bathroom with Steve’s warm thigh below him.

“Don’t rip it off now,” Steve laughed as Bucky tugged harder.

“Oh yeah,” Bucky whispered, biting his lip. “Then I could shove it in your mouth and make you shut up for good.”

“You could do that witch a sock too.”

“’s that a challenge?”

Steve gulped and put down the magazine when he had to fulfill his own needs. He and Bucky kissed while jerking themselves and each other off, eventually losing it and grabbing each other in arms. They got up, and Steve urged Bucky into the shower, having suffered the torture of his beating cock for too long. He turned on the water while Bucky rubbed against his leg, the first precum dripping down his skin and mixing with the water.

Steve grinded up against Bucky, pushing him up towards the wall. “Can I turn you around?”

“Do what you need, doll.” He didn’t mind this part. HYDRA had done a lot of things, but they’d stayed out of his ass.

Steve looked down at his stiff boner pointing at Bucky’s ass like dowsing. Bucky rested his hands against the wall and poked out his behind. He reached back and opened himself up, putting on a show for Steve. The man, not known as cruel, took down the showerhead and let the water run down close to Bucky’s back, making his skin rise with goosebumps. Steve changed the setting to a concentrated beam, and Bucky squirmed when the water penetrated him.

It was uncomfortable at first, the strong, shapeless force entering him, but it wasn’t big, and it began to tickle. Bucky kept fingering himself with the water as a help, and it wasn’t long before Steve changed the setting again to put the showerhead back where it belonged.

Steve grabbed onto Bucky’s groins and pulled his ass to his abdomen. He lined up and poked the entrance, making Bucky purr, before pushing in and changing the cat to a growling wolf. Bucky gasped and nearly lost his foothold, sliding onto Steve in a reverse thrust, making Steve moan.

“Oh god!” Bucky bit his lower lip when Steve’s testicles touched his behind. “You’re all the way in! U-… Uuh!”

“Keep saying those noises,” Steve begged, pulling back and ramming into him. “Oh my god, keep saying those noises!”

“Urh!” Bucky groaned and whined with joy, clamping down on his partner's cock. Steve rubbed his thing with the one hand and stroked his loin, inner thigh, and balls with the other. His fat rod pulsed and pounded into Bucky, filling him up completely. “AH!” Bucky let out a scream before Steve covered his mouth.

“ _Sh_ ,” he hushed. “Natasha will hear us.”

“Oh, Steve! S-Steve!”

By the sound of his own name, Steve set up the pace. He fucked into Bucky until his knees buckled and he couldn’t hold himself anymore, and even then, Steve just turned him around without pulling out and lifted him up against the wall. Bucky reached out over his head to steady himself on the stone while Steve crushed him. He felt his back scraping up, but he didn’t care one bit about it. He twisted his legs around Steve, closing the last distance between them and opened his mouth, quickly feeling Steve’s tongue filling it up. He could barely feel his lower body as it drowned in pleasure, and he moaned and whimpered into the super soldier’s mouth. The muffled sounds got flooded by the water, mixing with the sperm on the floor.

“Steve!” Bucky got his mouth free. He pressed himself against Steve’s jaw, panting uncontrollably. “Oh, _Steve_! Faster! M-more! S-Steve! Keep going, _harder, faster_!”

Bucky’s prayers were heard, but Steve felt himself tire. Bucky was heavy, the metal arm wasn’t exactly a feather, so he lined them up, allowing him to target Bucky’s prostate directly. The serum had prolonged his stamina, but when Bucky started screaming and acting like a wanton, he felt himself spilling into his partner with a hoarse groan. Bucky came barely a second later, the gush inside of him pushing him over the edge.

Bucky slumped in Steve’s arms, but Steve put him down on the stool in the shower. He washed both of them, skin and penis and ass, and once Bucky had returned to the real world and gotten some strength back, he took care of the seeds on his arm. Steve washed his hair from behind, rubbing in the shampoo and conditioner, making sure the hair would be a fluffy mess by morning – that always made Bucky pout so adorably.

They dried off and put on the robes, sharing a sweet kiss before leaving the bathroom, facing the terrifying scenery of an absolutely pissed Natasha looking at them with narrow eyes and a sour face. “Do you have _any_ idea what time it is? You could at least _try_ to keep quiet!”


End file.
